


POI art:  Chess match

by whomii2



Series: Trope fics and pics [8]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Art, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanart for an all-human AU in which The Machine and Samaritan are little kids (Machine=Mackenzie Finch; Samaritan=Sam Greer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	POI art:  Chess match

**Author's Note:**

> for trope bingo square: au all-human
> 
> (was working on some stories in this AU but real life got very hectic so didn't think I could finish on time. So here is a quick little sketch for the AU I will hopefully get to complete my stories for during the amnesty phase)


End file.
